bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiro Sennin
The Ichiro Sennin (仙人 一路, Sennin Ichiro), also known as the Sage of One Path, his real name being lost to time, was a legendary, historical sage who introduced the concept of Reiryoku control to the spiritual world, creating the Shinigami and is the founder of Soul Society and the founder of the Muika. He is revered as the first Shinigami and is considered one of the most powerful beings to have ever existed, second only to the Soul King. Background Long before the Soul Society had come into exisence, deceased souls of the Human World simply wandered through what was then known as Purgatory '(煉獄, ''rengoku). In Purgatory there was no definite end or beginning and no sense of time; with there being no definitive afterlife, the souls of the deceased simply meandered through in the hopes that they would eventually be reincarnated. The Ichiro Sennin, having been one of the souls fortunate enough to be reincarnated into the prestigious Seijin Order as one of its founding members, initially proposed to the other members of the group a way to unite the wandering souls of Purgatory under one name and one nation. Deeming this task as fruitless and unnecessary, the members of the Order ridiculed and promptly rejected this fanatical idea. Convinced to see his idea through, Ichiro underwent a seven-year pilgrimage through Purgatory, educating any wandering Soul willing to learn how to harness and control their dormant reiryoku as well as teaching them the historical events the Seijin had recorded in their libraries. While his teachings helped to unify the Souls, the members of the Seijin Order did not approve of Ichiro's actions, giving him the ultimatum of ceasing his teachings and returning to the order or continue to instruct the ignorant Souls and be removed from the order for treason. Sturdy in his beliefs, Ichiro removed himself from the Order and relinquished all of his possessions, wearing only a white robe and carrying around a small, leather-bound booklet for the rest of his life. His teachings helped unify the homeless souls of the time and together they helped to establish the framework for what would become the Soul Society. Organizing particular Souls to perform particular tasks, Soul Society as a physical infrastructure was built and organized into 300 different provinces in the equivalent of six days. Social classes were created amongst the Souls. Those at the very top of the social hierarchy who possessed significant amounts of reiryoku would decide to harness their abilities for the betterment of other Souls, becoming the first of the Shinigami. Nearing the end of his spiritual lifespan, Ichiro Sennin chose five of his closest pupils to govern the newly created Soul Society. These pupils, later known to the world at large as the Muika, helped to expand the political framework of Soul Society by creating a rudimentary and ancient form of the Gōtei 13 and a government system which would evolve into the Central 46. Although the Muika initially controlled the inner goings of Soul Society, after Ichiro Sennin's death the group would wane in influence until they were little more than a group of extremely powerful individuals. Appearance The Ichiro Sennin had black hair which was cut short on top with two locks wrapped in bandages which framed the left and right sides of his face. His eyebrows were cut short, and he possesses red markings underneath his eyes, which were noted for their unusual red coloration. He initially wore a high-collared kimono kimono held closed by a dark sash, with magatama adorned on it. After abandoning the Seijin Order, he wore a simple white robe with prayer beads which acted as a makeshift sash. Powers and Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Power: The Ichiro Sennin possessed an incredible amount of reiatsu and possessed excellent control of his reiatsu, being able to completely conceal his presence in Purgatory during his seven-year pilgrimage. '''Genius Intellect: '''The Ichiro Sennin's intellect was considered his greatest weapon. Although he had no knowledge of battle strategies or formation, he was very well versed in history and used his knowledge to educate wandering Souls as well as educate them with the immense knowledge he held. Zanpakutō As the concept of the Zanpakutō did not exist during his lifespan, the Ichiro Sennin does not possess a Zanpakutō and therefore has never achieved Shikai and Bankai.